


Stupid (and Bratty) Boyfriends

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Seungmin should’ve known Changbin would not just let things slide after he refused to say “I love you” in the middle of their break in shooting Back Door music video earlier today.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stupid (and Bratty) Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/gifts).



Seungmin should’ve known Changbin would not just let things slide after he refused to say “I love you” in the middle of their break in shooting _Back Door_ music video earlier today. If there’s one word he would use to describe Changbin, it would be _persistent_ , though it is usually used to describe how he is always determined to finish his works despite his exhaustion.

Honestly why would that even _matter that much_? They are in a relationship, for God’s sake. If Seungmin really didn’t love his two stupid boyfriends he would break things off with them. But, alas, here he is, walking around the dorm with Changbin hot on his heels with “you really don’t love me?” keeps coming out from his lips like he is a broken tape.

But it’s easy to ignore him, so when Changbin finally gets quiet and doesn’t bother him anymore, Seungmin counts that as another win today.

* * *

What Seungmin doesn’t know is that Changbin’s effort doesn’t stop right there, since he now goes bothering his another boyfriend.

“Help me,” Changbin sprawls haphazardly across Minho’s bed, poking the older on the ribs repeatedly.

“No,” Minho’s small hand pushes Changbin’s face from the scrapbook he’s working on. “I’m working. Go away.”

Changbin looks at the choreography Minho’s drawing on his scrapbook. Interesting, but his love life is more important right now.

“Help me tickle Seungmin to make him say I love you to me.”

Minho stares at the younger exasperatedly. “Why would I even do that?” His look turned a little more devilish when he continues, “besides, he loves me, not you.”

That gets him another poke on the ribs. 

Changbin pointedly ignores the older’s last sentence. “You will help me because you love me.”

Minho doesn’t answer, since it is true but he doesn’t want the brat to get the upper hand. He opts to put his legs on the younger chest to prevent him from bothering his work even further. 

Changbin then just— sulks. He doesn’t say a word but Minho can feel how the side of his head is burned because of the younger stare. A stare that he is sure accompanied by a pair of pouting lips and flared nostrils. 

Minho realized his mistake when he looks over and finds out that he is right after all, and he finds his resolve crumbles because of it.

“My God. What are you, five? Stop pouting like a child like that.”

As if Changbin will stop sulking, ordered like that. 

“If you stop pouting I will cook you fried eggs.”

_At that_ , Changbin visibly perks up. “Cook me three.”

Minho sighs, hiding his little smile. “Fine.”

  
  


* * *

Minho just finishes cooking Changbin’s second egg when Seungmin’s door bangs open. “What are you two doing, eating without me? Traitors!”

Changbin shrugs nonchalantly as if he just forgets how not even ten minutes ago he demanded Seungmin to express his love towards him. That gets a rise out of the youngest, making him stomps his feet and walks towards Minho.

The oldest of them all sighs at how he now has not just one but _two_ bratty boyfriends in front of him. 

“Why would you cook for him?” Seungmin asks with hands folded in front of his chest.

Minho turned off the stove and slides the last egg on Changbin’s plate, who is munching on his food happily not caring at how his two boyfriends fight in front of him.

“He sulked because you don’t want to say you love him,” Minho tried to explain, also tried to involve Changbin since it seems that the brat who caused all of this now just stares at them innocently.

But Seungmin just won’t have any of that. “Well, if you don’t cook for me too I won’t love both of you.”

Minho’s hands flail wildly. “You know how to make it yourself, though!”

Honestly, it is scary how Seungmin squints in calculation hearing what Minho said. “Oh, so you won’t cook for me?”

Minho sighs for the umpteenth time today and turned the stove back on.


End file.
